


Stone Cold Sober

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [38]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Jolinar's Memories, Episode: s03e13 The Devil You Know, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: In the end, Jacob foregoes the idea of Alaska for a father-daughter vacation.





	Stone Cold Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Frozen Yogurt Day’ (6 February). It was slim pickings for today’s celebrations, so I hope this is OK! Set shortly after the events of Jolinar’s Memories/The Devil You Know.

In the end, Jacob foregoes the idea of Alaska for a father-daughter vacation. Having been trapped in hell for the best part of a week, and then trapped in the SGC’s infirmary for two days to recover from the worst of his injuries, the former US Air Force General didn’t relish the idea of being trapped on a plane for five hours. 

Instead, he’s opted to stay in Colorado Springs with Sam until he’s due to return to the Tok’ra. The weather isn’t as cold as he’d like, but the opportunity to spend a few days with his daughter more than makes up for that. 

His eyes take in the scene before him and he grins. This is his second day Earth-side and it appears that his family vacation now includes the rest of SG-1. He’s not quite sure whose idea it was, but they end up in the park. Sam and Daniel are in front, animatedly in discussion, with Teal’c a step and a half behind. He remains silent, but listens intently to his teammates as he keeps his eyes on their surroundings. 

And situated just to Jacob’s right, is Colonel O’Neill. 

Sliding his gaze sideways, he notices that the younger man is favoring his leg slightly and the action is a harsh reminder of the mission they’ve come through.

“I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you, yet.”

Jack turns his head slightly, but his eyes are hidden behind his shades. “For what?”

“The rescue.”

“Ah. All in a day’s work,” he quips as he faces front again. 

“How’s the knee?”

“Better than it was.”

“And what about… everything else?” 

A group of joggers pass by, so he’s careful not to mention classified information – like the Blood of Sokar – but Jack picks up on his meaning. 

“I’m fine.” 

Jacob nods as he reads between the lines. He knows it’s as much discussion as he’s going to get on the subject, so he lets it drop for the moment. 

“Dad?”

He glances up to see Sam, Daniel and Teal’c have stopped walking. When he and Jack reach them, Sam tilts her head to the side.

“Do you want an ice cream?”

He follows her gaze to the small kiosk a few meters away. 

“They’re on me,” he grins. “You go on ahead and find some seats. Jack can help me here.”

He ignores the surprised look the man in question sends him and he also chooses to ignore the wary look Sam throws in his direction. When Jack finally shrugs in agreement and says “sure”, he waves the others away. 

They approach the kiosk when Jacob decides to broach the topic of Netu again. 

“Sam’s had a couple of nightmares,” he admits as he watches his daughter sit down on one of the park benches.

Even with his shades, Jacob can feel Jack’s sharp gaze on him. “She OK?” 

“She will be,” he hedges. “Jolinar’s just dredged a few things up, I think.”

“Yeah, well, you’ll need to have a chat with Marty about that,” Jack shoots back as they join the queue. 

“Oh. Don’t think I haven’t already.”

This time he doesn’t ignore the surprise on the man’s face and he smiles wryly. “What? You think I was just going to let it go?”

“I don’t –”

“Regardless of the – outcome,” he interrupts, as a man walks by with a dog, “He risked Sam’s life. All of your lives.” 

“We got you back.”

They move along the line and Jacob shrugs. “Martouf – Marty,” he quickly corrects, “was told in no uncertain terms, to contact you.”

“Why?” 

“Because it was so dangerous.”

“So, he went against your orders?”

“Yeah.”

He hears a low whistle escape Jack’s lips, right before he sighs. “Look, Jacob –”

“Would you have done it?”

They are next in line and Jack shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“Done what?” He asks carefully as he pretends to read the board above his head, detailing the different flavors of ice cream served.

“Ignored my orders.”

He takes a deep breath and shrugs. “If I thought there was the slightest chance of rescuing you... yeah.” 

“And what about Sam?” 

“What about her?”

“Would you have risked her life?”

“No,” he responds immediately, confidently. “But this is Carter we’re talking about and I’d have a hell of a fight on my hands trying to make her sit out of a rescue mission for her own father.” 

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Jacob chuckles. “Well, for future reference. Don’t come rescuing me.”

“For future reference,” Jack parrots. “Let’s hope we don’t have to.” 

He’s wondering how to phrase his next question when another voice interrupts.

“What can I get you, Sirs?”

They both look up to see the server smiling widely at them, but it’s Jacob who recovers first. “Five ice creams please – with the works.”

The server nods and turns away, only for Jack to stop him. He leans an elbow on the ledge of the kiosk and removes his shades. “Make it four ice creams and a frozen yogurt.” 

Jacob stares at him, but he refuses to meet his gaze. He just shrugs in response, right before he says, “Trust me.” 

The two men remain silent as they wait for their order and true to his word, Jacob pays for the ice creams – and frozen yogurt. They’re making their way back to the others when he slows his pace and turns to face Jack. 

“I do trust you, you know.”

“Oh. Uh, with... what?” He frowns. 

“My daughter.” 

Jack’s eyebrows shoot up. “I – I don’t – we’re not – uh –”

“I trust you to look after her in the field,” Jacob clarifies, but he hides a grin when his accompanying pointed look makes his companion squirm for a moment. “It’s hard – being away so much and not knowing what she’s getting up to,” he adds. “But with you by her side... it makes me feel better.”

He holds the colonel’s gaze and sees a range of emotions flicker through his eyes. 

“You have my word,” he answers earnestly. 

Happy with the response, Jacob continues to walk, not waiting for Jack to catch up. When he reaches the rest of the group, he passes one ice cream to Teal’c, another to Daniel and he’s just about to hand the last one to Sam when the pot of frozen yogurt appears in his line of sight. 

He observes silently as his daughter takes the sweet treat from Jack, and his curiosity turns to surprise when her face brightens and she throws her commanding officer a fully-fledged smile. When he glances over, Jack’s already watching at him.

“Carter prefers the frozen yogurt.” 

“Mhmm,” she nods around a mouthful of her dessert. “I like the taste better.” 

She throws another grin at the colonel before she returns her attention to the yogurt. 

“I didn’t know that,” Jacob admits.

He sees the slightest smirk twist Jack’s lips.

“Don’t worry, Carter,” he says as he steps forward to claim the free seat beside her, while his eyes, dark and intense, focus on Jacob. “I’ve got your back.” 

His own ice cream forgotten, Jacob watches the two officers as they sit side-by-side and share a smile. He doesn’t know if a private joke is the cause, or whether it’s just because they’re happy, but he thinks he should be more concerned by their behavior than he actually is. 

Instead, he feels a strange sort of contentment as he realizes that he really doesn’t need to worry. As long as Jack O’Neill is by his daughter’s side, the man will do everything in his power to keep her safe and to always bring her home.


End file.
